A Soul
by life4theKing
Summary: Today was a new day. A new place. Today I would meet the people that I hoped to lead to The Savior. The Savior of the only thing that mattered. The Savior of the soul.
1. Moving On prologish

A Soul

Today was a new day. A new place. Today I would meet the people that I hoped to lead to The Savior. The Savior of the only thing that mattered. The Savior of the soul.

Moving On

Crystal, Nichole, Natalie, Sarah… so many people. All of whom didn't want to be saved. If I could have cried I would have. They had decided to stay lost. They had decided that they would have their fun on earth and whatever came next was secondary. They all thought that they had nearly forever here. The true forever, the eternity that would follow meant nothing. As a human I had been very religious. I had gone to church three times a week. I had loved God with a lot of me. However I had been shy. I had not approached people to talk to them about the Savior. I had spoken up only in youth group I had been to wary of the reaction of others to consistently talk to them about Him or about sin. Sin. That's a word that most claim to understand, truly though do we understand it. Do we understand the magnitude of the word? Do we understand the depth of the cost? A simple answer. No. None of us have been to hell, another word that we don't understand, one that we toss around as if it were nothing. None of us have fought the devil, for he is a real being. None of us have lead perfect lives and then taken on the weight of the entire world. None of us have had our Father, whom we are so close to we are one entity, turn his back on us completely and utterly with no hope of him turning to us again unless we defeat this weight of the entire world. None of us have been tortured all night and then hung on a cross to die one of the most brutal deaths out there. I sighed. This was all too much. How could I do anything about it? How could I, a vampire, one of the despised creatures on this earth, lead others to this remarkable savior who has accepted me and accepts anyone who turns to him?

I looked up to the sky. I knew how I could do this. I needed to continue to study his word, to pray with Him, to look for the other people, vampires, who as far as I knew, I alone could reach. Crystal, Nichole, Natalie, Sarah… so many people. But there are so many more.

* * *

**I hope that this has you interested. If you haven't already guessed, yes, I am a spiritual person. I wrote this story to have someone share the truth with the Cullens about the afterlife. Please do review. All authors say it and now I am too!! OH my!!**


	2. What Happened Here pt1

Tuesday. I was moving today. I packed my bag and quickly left the small cave that I had been calling home the last few days. The bear who had lived there had been delicious. Twelve vampires. I had stayed in this area and I had met twelve of us. Iris was the only one who would stop long enough to listen. She was an average vampire. Ruby colored eyes, inhumanly beautiful, lonely. She had met me and the only thing that had stopped her from killing me was my eyes. Iris had been intrigued by the Bible. She had stayed with me for a few months. The one thing she had never really accepted was that we shouldn't drink human blood. She had decided why God would give us something that was so hard to overcome. I had reasoned that there were other things hard to overcome as a human. If everything else had been intensified, then why would our struggles not be intensified as well? I had hoped and prayed that her heart would be changed. That Iris would begin to see what I was talking about. To an extent she did. When Iris had met me she had been completely cynical. She had thought that there was nothing out there. The entire universe was an accident. Now she thought that there was a god. She just didn't know what god was true. Iris had left saying that she wanted to study other religions. I had given her my cell phone number and told her to get in touch if she thought of any questions. There had been eleven others. Mainly their response was to laugh and say something along the lines of 'You aren't even worth killing.' All of them that is but one.

**

* * *

****Yes as always feel free to review. It would be nice to know if anyone is reading this. Oh, and if you're wondering why my chapters are so short it's because I'm trying to make sure I can do this and take care of other responsibilities as well.**


	3. What Happened Here pt 2

I had nearly needed to flee when Jared had come through. Jared was another vampire. He had dark brown hair and was very well built. He was around six foot tall towering over my 5'8'. Jared, was a scary guy. He didn't speak he just lunged. I quickly pulled out defensively. I would not kill him even if he was trying to kill me. I would be like Nate Saint, Roger Youderian, Ed McCully, Peter Fleming, and Jim Elliot. They had worked to witness to people. Given them clothes and many other things. Then one day one of the people had approached them with a spear. They had guns on them. They didn't fire. They died rather than killing a person who didn't know Christ. I would be like them. **(AN: Through Gates of Splendor is a brilliant book about the lives of these men)**

Jared was scaring me. I felt that I had two options run or fight. I chose run. I wasn't faster than Jared though. Quickly I made my way to my cave. I was a blur. Running as fast as my legs would carry me. I could hear Jared behind me. I had gotten a mile long lead by leaving suddenly. He was quickly closing that gap. Thankfully I was only two miles out from my cave. My satchel was ready to go as always so I simply put it on my back and turned around to face Jared. There was no escape. I would die with my Bible on my person and that was enough.

"So this is where you've been living eh?" Jared asked in a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. "I was so glad that you didn't attack earlier otherwise I wouldn't have known who you were until it was too late.

"Who are you?" I asked racing through my memories.

"You don't remember your human life do you?" Jared questioned with a bit of a superior look on his face. "You knew me as a human. I went to school with you. I was going through a phase after I met a coven of vampires by the name of Cullen. They had convinced me to try a new life. Long story short I decide to try living with humans rather than hunting them. I met you on my first day you were very nice. The only person who continued to talk to me after I subtly tried to scare them away." Here he paused and looked at me trying to see if I remembered something. After approximately half an hour I did.

**

* * *

**

Revewing would be good. I know that I'm slightly insane for posting three chapters on my first story in one day but… this is everything that I have done so far. I think the next chapter is going to be a bit longer. I've already started it. Oh and I know AN in the middle of a chapter are slightly annoying but I wanted to make sure I didn't forgett to recomend Through Gates of Splendor.


	4. How It All Began

_**Disclaimer: I realized I've been forgetting these but I defiantly don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's ideas.**_

_Just as a warning this whole thing is a flashback. She isn't as strong of a Christian…yet_.

Just like any other day I got up and got dressed for school. I didn't hate it but seriously school was NOT anywhere near enjoyable. I went to class I talked to anyone who would listen and if I brought anything up about my faith people would listen but they would get that glazed look over their eyes. Maybe I was just being self conscious. No. I don't think so. People my age only cared about a few things. Physical relationships and popularity were two that came to mind. So far it was the normally drab day. Intro to Theatre, Pre-calc, and gym. It was time for lunch. I slowly walked into the lunchroom and was caught off guard by the sight of an extremely attractive guy. Trust me if I noticed he is really attractive. Most of the time one of my friends will say something along the lines of, "Oh, look isn't that guy so cute/hot?!" The only answer I'll have is, "Sure, if you say so…"

I looked at him. He had dark brown hair and even under his somewhat loose clothing you could tell that he was well muscled. He was sitting so I couldn't be positive but it looked like he was fairly tall as well. I looked around the cafeteria. He was sitting at my table. Normally I sat alone. Occasionally someone else would sit with me but I had the end of the long table near the window to myself. I slowly walked over. I would eat be pleasant and then jet down to the music hall to practice my song.

"Hi, I'm Christabella, but you can call me Christi." I stated in a voice that didn't sound nearly as shaky as I thought it would.

"Jared." He muttered in reply. I looked carefully at him. He seemed to want to be left alone. But I wasn't going to look for another seat in this crowded cafeteria.

"This happens to be where I normally sit," I stated while sliding into a seat across from him. Jared merely looked up and I noticed that his eyes were an odd color. Butterscotch with just a hint of burgundy in the background. How strange. I ate my lunch but somehow couldn't bring myself to leave the table.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked after noticing that while I had finished my entire lunch he hadn't even touched the food in front of him.

"No, I'm not hungry I ate last night." He simply stated. It seemed that he was implying that you only need to eat once a week or something. I tried to start a conversation a couple of times by asking random questions, something my friends and I did all the time. Jared would bluntly answer. Then he would go back to looking at the table, or the floor, or the ceiling, anywhere but at me. Something told me to take the hint and leave him alone. Yet, for some reason I couldn't. I don't know why. It seemed like he was all alone and needed someone to help him do something… I couldn't imagine what Jared as huge and gorgeous as he was would need help with, maybe with school work if you went by his looks he could be judged as the 'dumb jock type'. Soon after the bell rang. The next few days the whole routine was repeated, he didn't eat, I asked him about it. I kept on asking him questions but I was running out of queries to post. Then, there was that day. The day that I explained what I believe to Jared. The day that I finally had the courage to witness to anyone, let alone someone that I barely knew. It was the first day…

**No, I did not choose Christabella as the name because of Bella. I merely like the name I found it on a baby naming site where you took a short quiz and then it gives you several possible names that you would like. I've even used the name before. Not in fan fiction but in some of my original stuff. I started using the name Christabella for characters before I read twilight. Well, now that I'm done defending myself. Please do review it's one of the ways that I can find out if anyone is at all interested in my story. I'll still post it either way but it would make me happy to get a review. Thanks for reading this whether you review or not.**


	5. That Day

_**Disclaimer: I defiantly don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's ideas or anyone else's for that matter.**_

_Still in flashback mode._

Time for school again. My days had taken on a strange quality since I met Jared. Normally at least one day out of the weekend I would hang out with one of my friends. That didn't happen this weekend. This weekend I caught up on all of the homework I had been missing. Normally, I did a lot of my homework at lunch. That didn't happen this week. Nothing normal had happened since I had met Jared. He was just so different. I began to wonder why. Why did Jared answer in short sentences? Why did his smile send a chill up my spine? Why was that chill one of fear? Why did everyone else avoid him? Why did he never eat? Why did it seem that he got everywhere faster than was possible? Why did the color of his eyes change? Why?

I'd never have the nerve to ask him any of these questions. I would stick to my safe non-offensive questions. Unless… I could ask him a personal question. One that didn't sound like I suspected that he was… I don't know for some reason the term mass murderer comes to mind. Something that was controversial, something that most people had a defined opinion of, something that I knew something about.

Religion.

I quickly pulled out my Bible. I really needed to be more diligent with my studies. I opened it to Romans and hastily went over the verses that I had memorized so long ago in Awana. If I was going to do this I should do it the right way. I flipped through to different sections of my old yet somehow new looking Bible. I had owned this Bible since I was about nine. I was now eighteen. I checked the clock, grrrr… I was late. I stuffed my Bible into my bag and ran out the door to my car. Speeding down the road I was glad that the school wasn't very far and that my first period class teacher liked me. I arrived at school and nervously waited, carefully going over what I planned to say. After what seemed like a five to one ration of time it was lunch. Five to one ratio, each minute seeming to drag out into five minutes, each hour lagging until I had been sitting in my class for five of them. It was lunch. Time to step up to the plate and see if I could get more than a one sentence answer out of Jared.

"Hi Jared," I mumbled as I sat down reaching into my bag for lunch. It wasn't there, great now I would be hungry and nervous.

"Christi," Jared replied looking at me. I was mesmerized for a moment. Today was different, he didn't look away. I slowly brought my hand up to my mouth and bit the side of my thumb, a nervous habit I had developed when I was younger and my parents had finally gotten me to stop chewing my nails. I forcefully brought it back down.

"What do you believe," shakily I asked my opening question.

"On what subject," He slowly replied, trying to understand my reasoning.

"The afterlife, creation, you know religion stuff," I replied in a breathy and whispered voice. Hopefully he heard me I didn't know if I had the strength to say it again, by the look in his eyes he had. They widened the slightest bit. It seemed that he was thinking 'she's never asked a serious question before.'

"Why would she ask me of all people," I barley heard him mutter under his breath, then in a louder voice, "I don't entirely know what to believe anymore." I stared at him for a moment. My brilliant idea didn't seem so brilliant anymore. Same reply as always, one sentence.

"Would you mind if I told you what I believe?" I timidly asked. Perhaps something I said would bring out a lengthy response or rebuttal. In an exaggeratedly slow motion Jared head shook to the left and right. I took a deep breath through my nose. I hadn't noticed before but he smelled like a campfire and pine needles. It was also somehow sweet. I reached into my bag for my Bible, opening it to Romans and trying to decide if I should hand it to him or hold it and read the verses. I swiftly turned to the first verse, place my Bible in the middle of the table, looked back into his eyes, took another breath and began.

**I know that this is a little bit cliffish but I wanted to take a lot of time to make her explanation be sound. Even though she isn't a strong Christian yet, she does know her stuff fairly well. Book smart some would say. Also I know that creating her explanation may take some time even though I already have a rough idea based on some material I have for my own witnessing. Another reason I'm cutting it off here is because I need to go do homework and my Bible study before ten. Or at least only a couple of minutes after ten. Again reviews are nice and though I haven't gotten any yet from what I've seen in other stories it will most likely motivate me to write faster if I get at least one, one measly review. Thank you for at least taking the time to read this. Oh, if someone doesn't know what Awana is it's a Baptist ministry that reaches to kids and gets them to start memorizing versus, spending time with other Christians, and just getting them into the word period. I can tell you more about it if you like. Also you could just type in Awana on a search engine and you should be able to find their website. **


	6. That Day pt 2

_**Disclaimer: I defiantly don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's ideas or anyone else's for that matter.**_

That Day

_Still in flashback mode. I think that this will be the last flashback for now though._

That Day pt. 2

"First off I most defiantly believe in creation," I looked up at Jared's face to see if there was any reaction. He seemed to be thinking. I almost began and then he asked me a question. Quite the reverse of the normal.

"Why though, why do you believe in creation?" he asked imploring me with his eyes to tell him every detail that I had on the subject. I almost didn't know what to say. There was so much.

"The heavens declare the glory of God;  
the skies proclaim the work of his hands.

Day after day they pour forth speech;  
night after night they display knowledge.

There is no speech or language  
where their voice is not heard.

Their voice goes out into all the earth,  
their words to the ends of the world.  
In the heavens he has pitched a tent for the sun, "I recited Psalm 19:1-4. It was exhilarating to recite versus that I had memorized so long ago. Jared stared at me for a moment and before he could say anything I quickly moved on to what was important. What I believed about life after death.

"That was in psalm one of the books in the Bible. The next think that I need to talk to you about though is more important and I have my Bible with me so that I can read them straight from there rather than just from memory," Now I felt it safe to take a breath before beginning. I looked down at my Bible still open to Romans 1:12. Suddenly I wanted to find a different way to describe it other than the normal Romans Road, Romans 1:12,5:25, 5:8,6:25 and the others. I didn't think that these would convey the message in the way that Jared needed to hear it. I turned to that fateful passage that five year olds who went to church with their parents could recite, John 3:16. I looked at Jared and recited the verse.

"Here in verse sixteen the main point is seen. For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son that whosoever believeth in him should not perish but have everlasting life," my mind raced for another verse to share or what topic of this broad statement to cover first. At this comment Jared was quicker to respond.

"Why does the world need saving," he asked giving me an imploring look. I thought and the first things that came to mind were the Ten Commandments. I thought of the way in which every human being alive had broken at least one. I thought of how most people disobeyed them on an hourly basis. The moments ticked by as I tried to find a reason. Jared's enthusiasm was starting to fade from his eyes. _Lord, I realize that I may not have had the right motives to start talking to Jared on this subject but you want all people to know you. Please allow me to find the right words to say as I continue talking to him_. I silently prayed in my mind. At last a quicker passage came to mind. I turned over to 1 John 3:4-6 and Jared pricked up slightly realizing that I had an answer for him.

"Whoever commits sin also commits lawlessness, and sin is lawlessness. And you know that He was manifested to take away our sins, and in Him there is no sin. Whoever abides in Him does not sin. Whoever sins has neither seen Him nor known Him." I took a moment to let the words sink in before moving on to an explanation, "There are versus that define heaven as being with God, hell as being eternally separated from him. Therefore the only way to get to heaven is through Christ. In the Bible there are a lot of other versus I can use as well. I think that you can understand the answer from these though. If I actually went through everything we would be sitting here probably for the rest of the day. Not just because of the numbers but because I'm not very fast at remembering where they are as you saw a moment ago." Jared looked at me and I could see that there were many questions in his eyes. Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and shocking both of us as we had only just begun our discussion.

**Well, I apologize for how long it took me to actually finish this chapter and post it. However hopefully you found it to be at least a little interesting. If anyone who reads this has a question or wants to know more about what Christi was explaining PLEASE send me something whether it be through a PM or an review. Also if you're reading this and are a Christian and you see something that isn't Biblically correct feel free to point it out. I would like reviews however they are not necessary to life or this story. Thank you for reading!!**


	7. I remember but not everything

_**Disclaimer: I defiantly don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's ideas or anyone else's for that matter. Oh and sorry that this is so short. As far as I know no one reads this anyways though so I don't know why I'm worried.**_

That Day

My eyes refocused after such a long time digging through my human memories.

"I remember when we met, the first week or so afterward," I stated dully so that Jared would know what was going on, why I was just now coming out of a state that was unnaturally still, even for a vampire.

"So you remember the first day that we talked about religion, correct," Jared stated back his eyes searching my face.

"Yes, I didn't do that as well as I should have," I stated looking him in the eye. Jared laughed for quite some time at that.

"You were the first person to tell me anything that was in the least organized when it comes to religion," he said once he was able to get over that statement, though I had no idea why it was funny. There was a short pause here, I looked at Jared and tried to think of something to say to him. He however beat me to the punch this time.

"Do you remember anything after that first day?" he asked his eyes slightly pained.

"I remember waking up and my vampire life, but other than that nothing." I replied simply. Jared's eyes shifted through several emotions quickly first relief, then pain, lastly a blank shield.

"I think that I blocked the memories out to protect myself. I always had a funny memory when I was a human, perhaps it's a power, and I've never really tried to experiment though. I think that this is the first time that I remembered you at all. Maybe I can unlock the other memories. I just didn't want to know before. What I did remember before was painful, all the people I was never able to see again." I dropped off in my explanation here. Jared's shield broke for a moment showing compassion but it left so quickly that I wasn't even sure that it had truly happened. A silence followed. I dropped my gaze and slowly sank to the ground, biting at the side of my thumb. Some habits never die no matter how long you've been alive.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Yea, I know I haven't updated in forever. I kind of needed a break from it cause I was getting a bit discouraged by the reader traffic. As always if you question anything about this story feel free to ask me. I'll post something in an author's note or reply or something if you have a question. The next chapter may not pick up where this leaves of I haven't decided yet. I might skip back to when she leaves. Possibly in search of the Cullens…**


	8. Jared

_**Disclaimer: I defiantly don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's ideas or anyone else's for that matter. **_

**_For the next chapter I need questions for Jared to ask Christi. questions about faith. or forgivness. or life stuff. I'm writting it now but I need some help with the ideas. Plus I want to help any of you out if I can. Thanks to anyone who sends something._**

I remember…but not everything

**Jared**

Jared sunk down to the ground as well. I saw it in my peripheral vision. I continued to look down. I was now warring with myself. Push the memory farther or to just let it be for now. Why did Jared have such a mask? I thought that I should know but somehow I didn't.

"Christi," he tentatively said. I looked up and his eyes had the same imploring depth that I had just remembered.

"Yes," I answered, though saying my name wasn't an actual question.

"Would you like to know your story," Jared finished his question. I continued to look at his eyes. The same dilemma, know my past or ignore it, continue on with my life the way it was or learn what had brought me to this life. I stared at Jared, sure that my dilemma was showing through my eyes. Swiftly I bit the bullet and nodded my head. I closed my eyes and lay down on the ground to listen. Who knew what an onslaught of memories this might bring.

"Interesting positioning to listen to a fascinating story," Jared commented.

"I … just don't know what this is going to bring," I whispered. My mind was now ready as I prayed silently _Lord, please allow this to make me stronger and allow me to come closer to you. Allow me to be able to listen to what you want. Please, Lord just give me the strength to listen to this. Most of all, please allow me to work with you to save Jared's soul because I don't know if it has been. Above everything continue to do your will with the world because any other possibility would turn out horribly, only you know what needs to happen and when._

There was a quick silence as Jared tried to digest my words. Then he began, "I'll have to begin a bit before I came to Lacey. I was in another city in Washington known as Forks. At the time there was a coven there going by the name of Cullen. They were really more of a family. In fact they share your hunting habits, animals only. I had never met anyone like them. They acted like humans, talked civilly, had true relationships, built each other up, and of course had the whole picking at each other to get a playful reaction down pat. They were kind and loving. When I expressed an interest in learning why they were so different. They explained to me their lifestyle how they didn't want to kill humans, each of their stories was unique and intriguing. However those aren't my story to tell, I don't even think that I could tell them properly. After meeting them I left to roam a bit more, after mulling it over I decided to try their lifestyle. I waited a month then I moved to Lacey. I hadn't gone far to be on my own. I figured I was close enough that if I needed help I could always go back to them. I found someone to fake papers for me and I started high school. It was so dull. People were coming up to say hi, I of course scared them off for their own good. Then at lunch you came up to say hi. Somehow you weren't scared of me. It was amazing. Well, you just relived that first week so I suppose I should skip it. After that lunch period I was so full of thought. I barely even remembered where I was supposed to be going. Could I have to existence changing encounters so close together? I mulled over what you had told me. After school I went to the closest book store and got a Bible. I read through the entire thing in one night. The next day you weren't at school. I was disappointed. I had wanted to keep on talking to you. You were gone for an entire week. I actually became desperate enough that I visited your house late on Thursday night. You were almost deathly ill. I called myself in the next day and listened in at your house. Your mother was on the phone talking about how you had the stomach flu. That you were starting to get better and should be back in school by next Wednesday. I was elated, you were getting better and we could continue our conversation. You managed to make it back by Tuesday. I politely asked you what had happened you explained that you had been sick. You still looked ghastly. I was going to let the subject drop, let you get your strength back. You however had other ideas…" Jared continued on with his story. However I no longer needed it from his perspective I remembered it now.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Ok so I decided to stick with the story line going in a more continuous plot from here rather than continuing to jump back and forth. It should make more sense this way. The next chapter(s) will be in flashback from Christi's opinion. I would love a review. It's slightly depressing not getting them. Not that anyone has ever actually read this far according to my reader traffic no one has gotten this far. ******


	9. Returning

_**Disclaimer: I defiantly don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's ideas or anyone else's for that matter. **_

_**Shout out to the one person who has reviewed my story. You pushed me into finishing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Returning **

_Yay more flashbacks!! (after I finish this part I shouldn't have any more for a long time)_

I was still sick as a dog. I was feeling nauseous and I was cold. However, I needed to go to school. I woke up and took a nice hot shower. It felt magnificent and now I could fake being well enough for school. I dressed warmly in a t-shirt, sweater and my warmest sweatpants; I needed to keep warm today if I wanted to stay at school. I got everything else ready. One of my friends had been bringing me all my homework so I stuffed it into my backpack. I quickly went down the stairs setting everything by the door before I headed for breakfast. Mom wasn't in the kitchen yet so I pulled out my cereal and started eating. I heard her coming down the stairs and checked the time. Perfect I could leave now. I didn't have to talk to my mom about being too sick for school. I ran out the door shouting "I'm going to school mom," grabbing my coat, book bag, purse, and keys along the way. I rushed into my car before she had the chance to get out the door. I backed out of the driveway just as she stepped on the porch to find me. I waved as energetically as possible.

All of my classes were passing slowly. I almost fell asleep in two of my three classes before lunch. My teachers were all asking me what had been wrong. None of my 'friends' did though. I suppose we were more acquaintances. I had never really connected with anyone. I suppose getting sick was worth something. I walked into the cafeteria and bought myself an apple. I hadn't grabbed anything this morning and while I wasn't very hungry I knew that after being as sick as I was I needed the nutrition. I walked over to my table and saw Jared. I wonder what he had been doing all week.

"You're back," he remarked with a smile on his face.

"Yea, I was just a bit sick. I'm pretty much over it now," I replied. Wow he was the first friend to actually say something about me being gone and he was the one that knew me the least.

"What was wrong," Jared continued, putting me into farther shock but I think I was hiding it well.

"I had the stomach flu," I replied, "I think I'm fine now. Anyways I didn't want to get any farther behind with school work." I looked down at my apple and slowly took a bite. It tasted pretty good but I didn't think that I'd be able to down the whole thing. I finished half of it then looked up at Jared. He was looking around, as usual, anywhere that wasn't directly at someone. I sighed and set the apple back down. I wanted to talk. We hadn't finished our conversation last week but how could I bring it up. I pulled my Bible out of my overstuffed backpack and continued to mull over the proper way to start the conversation up. Well, starting with a prayer seemed the right idea so that is exactly what I did. I prayed. _God, please allow me to focus on you now. I have the opportunity to talk to Jared again. I need to bring it up. Please allow me to find the words to do this. I need to bring it up in a way that won't turn him off to you. Lord, I want him to know you. Thank you so much for everything. For saving me, and listening to my requests. I love you. Amen. _I looked directly at Jared and surprisingly he was looking at me.

"Shouldn't you eat the rest of your apple," he asked. Wow. He was caring about me. Now I needed to show that I cared about him by sharing one of the most important things in my life with him.

"I'm not that hungry," I replied, "hey, maybe we can continue that conversation we were having before I got sick." I tacked it on at the end there. Now it didn't sound aggressive, he should hopefully say yes.

"I'm so glad you're up to that I wanted to ask you, but you still look horrible, like your still sick or something," he replied. I blushed at this. He actually noticed that I was still sick. Wow. That was different.

"I'm still under the weather but I needed to get to school. Since I'm here let's talk. Is there anything you wanted to ask about?" I thought that this would get us started. Hopefully.

"Well, there are so many different religions out there. Are there ones that are wrong, or is everyone right?" Jared's eyes did the imploring thing again.

"I believe that only Christianity is right. I mean it makes sense. There aren't contradictions in God's personality; he's consistent and perfect like a god should be. Also it says in the Bible that Christ is the only way." John 14:6 immediately popped into my head. I turned to it in my Bible and showed it to Jared. "Jesus said to him, "_I am the __way__, the __truth__, and the __life__. No one comes to the Father except through Me._ This statement creates two possibilities, either he was crazy or he was telling the truth. If he was telling the truth, then everything he said was true, if everything he said was true, then all other religions are wrong. " I racked my brain for more to explain with. But nothing was coming. I looked into Jared's eyes. He was contemplating, thinking over everything that I had told him. He was thinking. There was so much more that now flooded into my mind, specifics. But I needed to let him think this first bit over. That is what he needed. Lord, please work now in Jared. Revel yourself to him. I think that he needs time to think. Allow me to give him enough time.

The bell rang. I continued to watch Jared as I stood up and grabbed my bag. I tore my gaze away to jog to my next class. Physics, great now I have to concentrate when something so huge is buzzing around in my head. Will Jared accept Christ?

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN: As far as the story I decided to keep the rest of her human experiences in my brain for a while. They aren't developed enough yet to put into the story. I want to move on into the real action of the story. As far as all of Christi's religious comments it's what I believe. How I wrote it isn't the most eloquent way of putting it and it is defiantly not as fleshed out as it could be. But A it makes sense for the character at this point and B I haven't put anything out in a long time so I want to get this finished quickly, if I fleshed it out I would be putting in a lot more reaserch for specific and I know that this is kind of Cliffy. I'm going to start on the next chapter right now. Don't worry you'll get the answer soon.**


	10. A Short Interlude

_**Disclaimer: I defiantly don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's ideas or anyone else's for that matter. **_

_**Shout out to God for being more amazing than I can even imagine.**_

**A Short Interlude**

The question continued to burn in my mind as my senses came back to the present. I sat up quickly opening my eyes. Jared was sitting across from me just staring.

"What is it," I asked.

"Did you hear any of what I just said," he replied. I slowly lowered my head.

"Sorry, I was having another flashback moment," I replied, "I remembered the next lunch period and then everything just went blank."

"That's how far I'd gotten with my side of things," he responded. Interesting, hearing his perspective had reminded me of what had happened from my perspective.

"Is there anything more to the story," I asked.

"Nothing that includes you, at least not directly," he replied. Jared looked as though he was trying to figure something out.

"Is there something else? You look like there's something odd or, I don't know like you want to say something else but don't know how to say it," I continued to watch Jared's face.

"Well, I think that it will come out easier if I explain what happened next from my perspective," Jared slowly began to explain. Then the oddest thing I have ever experienced happened. I was stock still staring into his eyes and suddenly, it was like stepping into a book.

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN: I know that this is the shortest chapter ever. But I decided that in the next chapter Christi's power is going to be fleshed out more. I think that most of you will know what the power is already, but in case you don't I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly. As well as making it a lot longer than this one. The question from last chapter will also be answered. Truly this just seemed like an appropriate place to stop due to what is happening in the next chapter. **


	11. Power?

_**Disclaimer: I defiantly don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's ideas or anyone else's for that matter. **_

_**Shout out to God for being more amazing than I can even imagine.**_

**Power?**

We had talked about religion again. It was so intriguing. I had read the entire Bible several times while Christi had been gone. That had all been during the night. Whenever I wasn't wondering where she could be, I was reading this Holy book and trying to decipher its meaning. I was stumped on several occasions. Our conversation had been helpful. I recalled both of them now. I remembered each detail. Putting these things together I came to a decision. I was ready to make a commitment to this religion. I needed to speak with her about it tomorrow. I wanted to triple check everything. It was so odd that she, a mere human, could understand these things which I had puzzled over for days. I was sitting through all of my classes concentrating on Christi. Wondering what classes she was in. Every class was so monotonous. I remembered half of the information from when I had been alive. The rest of it I had forgotten at some point in time before my transformation. I really should be paying more attention. I actually didn't know these things. I just couldn't though. I couldn't stop wandering off in Christi's direction. I think that the Cullens would like her. They had made such a positive change in my life and so had she. I moved from class to class finally finishing out my eighth class I ran as fast as I could without attracting attention to the parking lot. I would talk to her now. I could find her car if I just sniffed it out. It would be the car with the strongest smell of her. It was easy to find it only took me two minutes and most of the students were only no arriving in the parking lot.

I waited by her car. I waited for three hours. Where was she…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _

I was in a small room. How did I get here my arm hurt, and my leg hurt. Everything hurt. The walls were all blurry. I could hardly see anything. It was so dark. More pain, this time it was at my wrist. I was growing faint. Everything went black but it still hurt. Time passed, Then agony my leg. I screamed out and heard a faint chuckle in the background.

"STOP!!" I cried. My own memories had started to sink in. They weren't pleasant.

"Were you getting more of your memories or what," Jared asked me.

"I was getting yours," I replied, "Then mine started sinking in, I don't want to go there." I broke my gaze from his face and stared at a tree over his shoulder. Jared shifted. I continued to look at the tree. There was a big knob in the middle of it. I concentrated on that. I didn't even notice when Jared swiftly got up and walked over to me. Then his face was in front of mine only a foot away making me jump back. I collided with a tree behind me and heard it snap.

"Sorry, you surprised me," I mumbled turning around to see the damage done to the tree.

"I think I'd like to take you to find the Cullens," Jared mused as he helped me tear off the large limb that I had nearly broken in off, "you'd like them. I haven't seen them in years, it would be good for both of us." I looked at Jared. Puzzling over whether or not I was ready to talk to a family, to even see a family. Especially now that I had started remembering mine more clearly. It was odd how crisp my memories were. I knew that my vision had gotten millions of times better since the transformation but somehow they were just as clear. I focused back on Jared.

"Can you tell me more about the Cullens, before we meet them," I asked tentatively. Jared nodded, we both cleaned up and off we ran. Only this time I was running towards something and he was running with me.

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN: I know I thought this chapter would be a lot longer but really. Christi's new to her power so she wouldn't stay in someone else's memory for very long. I hoped you liked your glimpse into Jared's head. Oh and I just realized a couple of days ago that he has the same name as one of the wolves. I'll try to do something funny or interesting with that later on. I'm planning on working on the next chapter right now so it may be up before the end of the weekend. I hope that someone is reading this. I know that one person was. Anyways I hope you've been enjoying it.**


	12. Hunter

_**Disclaimer: I defiantly don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's ideas or anyone else's for that matter. **_

_**Shout out to God for being more amazing than I can even imagine.**__**Shout out to alicefan4eva. I really do hope that you got the email I sent you. I sent it to the one that was on your profile. I was really glad to hear from you!! :D YAY happy author!**_

**Hunter**

As we were running I looked down at my clothes and I would have blushed if I could have. My simple jeans and a t-shirt had gotten torn nearly to shreds when I had been running away from Jared.

"Umm, can we go back I need to change," I asked stopping in my tracks.

"We're already halfway to their old house." Jared complained. He was several hundred feet away and walking towards me at a human pace.

"Well, if they happen to be there I would rather not meet them looking like this. I'm pretty torn up," Jared actually looked at me then.

"Oh," he replied then looked down at himself, "I should try to find some other clothes to." It was my turn to look at him. Several sections of his shirt were torn through and his pants were torn at the knee nearly disconnected. He was gorgeous, the holes in his shirt were showing parts of his sculpted abs and… I would have blushed if I could have. Instead I turned around and ran as fast as possible back to my cave. Control your thoughts Christi. You need to have them honor God.

We quickly reached my cave and I ran through the memories of this place. I had met so many different vampires. Most of them had completely disregarded me, thinking that I was loony. I still remembered Iris and I checked my phone as soon as she came to mind. No messages or called as usual. _Lord, please be with Iris right now. Allow her to find her path to you. _I prayed quickly as I shoved my phone back into my front pocket.

"Jared, would you mind going outside for a moment so that I can change," I asked timidly. He nodded his head and quickly slipped out of the cave. I pulled on a new shirt and some jeans, not really paying attention to what I was putting on. I then called for Jared and started packing my other clothes. I grabbed my possessions pouch and threw it into my second satchel, which by now was nearly filled with clothes. I slung the second one around my other arm and positioned them both so that neither my clothes or my Bible and notebooks would be harmed while I ran.

"Christi," Jared began as I did a final scan of my cave, "Do you have anything that would cover me or do we need to go into town." I thought for a moment, and then shrugged.

"I suppose I'll have to run into town really quick. What size do you wear? And what kind of clothes do you want," I asked him as I turned to look him in the eye.

"Don't bother yourself I'll just run out and get something," Jared replied as he headed for the door.

"Like you're going to walk in a store dressed like that," I remarked, "Yea right. I still have a little bit of money left from my last job. Don't worry about it."

"Really it's fine," Jared told me, "I picked up the trail of a couple of hunters a little way away from here." I stared at him in shock. The red eyes. He wasn't a vegetarian anymore. My head dropped and I quickly ran over to the entrance of my cave positioning myself so that he wouldn't be able to get out without killing me.

"Jared," I softly stated, "I can't let you do that." My head whipped up to see a confused expression on his face. I sighed and stared him down not wanting to have to explain myself. Suddenly, recognition dawned on him.

"Oh, you thought I meant," Jared began defending himself dropping off at the end, "I suppose it would seem that way. Look closer though, my eyes aren't completely red." I stared at his eyes and began to see it. They were tinged brown around the edges. Now it was my turn to be confused. I waited and suddenly…

_________________________________________________________________________

JPOV

I had been so torn the last twenty years. I had left Christi after killing that monster. I didn't have a clue what had happened to her after she had finished the transformation. I now just wondered, aimlessly looking for the accomplices that Charles had claimed to have. James and Victoria. I had been able to control myself long enough to find out that much from him. I blocked all of the images of Christi in so much pain from my mind. I hadn't feed in a month. I quickly decided to search for some animal to keep me from attacking a hunter. It was bear season and I decided to search for one.

It took only moments to find two bears. I was still a thirsty so I searched for a third and found one is mere seconds. The only problem was that the bear had found a hunter before I got to him. Somehow I stopped myself and killed the bear first. I turned my attention to the hunter and held my breath. Christi's face filled my mind and I imagined her with this man. My subtle power was telling me that he would be her perfect fit. However, how could she be with him if he died?

I slowly bent my head to his neck and drunk in. His blood was sweet as it poured into my mouth awakening a thirst far beyond what his smell had inflicted earlier. (AN: I feel really weird writing the whole enjoying blood thing I think I'll try to skip over it later) I closed my eyes and was confronted with images of all of the Cullens and lastly Christi. All of them were extremely disappointed. I quickly pulled away and looked at the hunter's nearly drained body. I held my breath again and tried to think of a place to take this hunter. I had seen a cabin a dozen miles away. If I could hold my breath the entire time then I would be able to make it. I scooped him into my arms and ran. He was lighter than a feather and all of the blood loss had made him nearly as cold as I was.

In a blur I was there and I set him down on a clean and sturdy looking table in the destitute cabin. Even if someone stayed here in the summer they would be an idiot if they came here in the middle of hunting season. I ran out of the cabin unable to bear the piercing screams of this man. I ran half a mile away and took in a deep unnecessary breath. I could faintly hear the man still and decided that I would need to sound proof the cabin. I inhaled deeply and ran back to him all the while trying to form a plan to sound proof at least the room that he was in. I decided to look for a trail back to where he had been staying and search for clothes or blankets that would work to stuff through cracks. Sprinting past the cabin I ran to the place I had picked him up and followed the trail. Oddly enough it was leading back towards the cabin with a meandering path that I almost lost when I came to a path through the forest where a four-wheeler was parked.

I picked up the exact mixture of rubber gas and human sent that accompanied the four-wheeler and slowly followed it. Two miles outside of the hunting restrictions I found a lodge that could hold at least forty humans comfortably. I checked the sky noting that it was close enough to night that I would be able to investigate in a mere half hour. I took the time to zip back to the four-wheeler and check for a room key that would tell me where to look for his clothes. A flash of guilt filled me as I realized that I was digging through all of his possessions. I saw a small photo book and pocketed it, perhaps he would want it when he woke up. After digging through to the bottom of the small carrying case connected to the four-wheeler I found a jacket which thankfully had the room key in the pocket. An old fashioned room key that was actually a key and had a room number tag attached. I pocketed the room key and carried the coat and the other clothing items from the carrying case back to the cabin before returning to the edge of the woods on the four-wheeler. I had a suspicion that it belonged to the lodge.

Time passed and I successfully snuck into the lodge, checking Archer Harrington, as his driver's license had reviled him to be, out and carrying his belongings to the cabin. He was still screaming in evident pain and it hurt me to even think about the fact that I had been the cause of that pain. I sound proofed the room and was finished with the rest of the cabin in a mere three minutes. I walked away at a human pace and could barely hear the screams when I was an eight of a mile away. I continued on until the screams were non-existent only a few feet away, climbed into a tree, and tried to decide what my next move would be. I was very close to the home of the Cullens perhaps I could live with them for a short while and receive help training Archer Harrington.

**I'm extremely tired. This is already really, really long. I'm stopping here for now. If you send me a review with the e-mail address written in it I'll try to send you a summary of this mini-story about Jared having red eyes. Don't worry there will be more than the rest of this story in the next chapter. **

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN: I know I kind of had to back track but I needed to make the storyline mesh with what I wrote in the first chapter. Which means that I had to get Christi packing and thinking about her time spent in her cave/"home". Sorry about my sloth like writing. I was blocked on this chapter for a little while. And I also have to actually set aside time to stop reading other people's work and focus on my own. Anyways I hope that the few of you who have been reading this continue to enjoy it. And if you aren't enjoying it I have no idea why you are still reading it let alone my long AN. Oh and again sorry for cutting the chapter off short but I really wanted to update tonight. I'll try to finish the rest of what would be this chapter tomorrow since I don't have school. WOW. I just realized that this thing is two and a half pages long on word. My longest chapter ever and it isn't even done yet!**


	13. Hunterpt2 and Interlude 2

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own ideas, not Stephanie Meyers or yours for that matter.**_

_**Shout out to God for being more amazing than I can even imagine.**__**Shout out to alicefan4eva for reviewing again. **_

I decided that the first step would be to make sure that Archer was safe. I'd just be making sure that there wasn't another vampire or anything else within a twenty mile radius. I slowly made a circle around the house widening it when suddenly I was hit with a sweet scent that could only mean one thing. I needed to defend this area; before I even knew what I was doing I took off in the direction of the scent. I needed to scare this threat off. I would eliminate them if it came to that. Archer needed to survive and I needed to find Christi so the two of them could be together. The vampire shocked me by running away instead of engaging me. I flew after her and slowly the scent registered as a sweeter version of Christi. I picked up my pace and in half a second we were at a cave and she was emerging with a small satchel slung over one arm. Her face was dead set with determination and I stopped to speak to her.

(AN: wow I didn't realize I was that close to finishing up that part of the story.)

_____________________________________________________________________________

I came back to the present and stared at Jared's eyes. Somehow I was sitting on the floor instead of standing as I had been. Jared's head snapped away as he realized what must have just happened.

"We should go check on him or something," I stammered, thinking mainly of how Jared had seen this man as my perfect companion. I didn't know what to think. I didn't have any attraction to him physically when I had seen him in Jared's memory. Then again, I was seeing him through the filter of Jared.

"Nothing is happening to him for at least another 49 hours. I wanted to get advice from the Cullens," Jared reasoned with me, "We can go to the Cullens first then come back within fifteen to twenty hours. That's when he'll start to be able to hear us. Trust me we'll need the help to explain all of this to him."

"You don't get it. I woke up alone. I don't want that to happen to him. Whether he's my soul mate or just some random guy off the trail," I stood and continued to look Jared in the eye. He was right though. Neither of us knew how to handle a newborn. Apparently the Cullens did know how considering how much Jared was pushing this. "Fine," I gave in and let him pass so that he could lead the way to the Cullens house. So we were running again.

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN: So this is really short and it's late. Sorry. I've been sick the past couple of days. Stayed home from school yesterday and today. I barley did anything but sleep/lay on the couch yesterday. Anyways, I hoped you liked the end of the last chapter and this little interlude. Thanks for reading. I'll do a personal shout out to anyone who reviews at the beginning of the next chapter I put out.**


	14. Meet the Cullens

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own ideas, not Stephanie Meyers or yours for that matter.**_

_**Shout out to God for being more amazing than I can even imagine.**__**Shout out to alicefan4eva for reviewing again I like reviews anyone who reviews gets there name here. **_

**Meet the Cullens**

As soon as the nerves of meeting the Cullens came back to me I started bombarding Jared with questions.

"How many are there?"I nervously asked slowing my pace.

"Eight vampires, one half breed, and one shape shifter," Jared replied smoothly as he slowed down and matched my new pace, "There are a few other shape shifters that stop by occasionally but they aren't there constantly more like weekend visitors." That gave me something to think about.

"What do you mean by half breed and shape shifter," my nerves were getting a deeper hold on me now.

"Nessie was conceived by Bella while she was still human," Jared was almost struggling for words now as if he were embarrassed to be discussing this topic with me or didn't know how to describe it properly, "Edward was already a vampire, this makes Nessie half vampire and half human. The shape shifters are protectors of a nearby Indian tribe. They happened to choose the form of wolves."

"So they're like werewolves," I continued to question him.

"Not at all," Jared nearly stopped in his tracks he was so shocked by the comparison, "I've met plenty of werewolves in my time and they are much more wild, vicious, and disgusting than these wolves could ever be."I nearly stopped my inquiry here because of the horrific images flowing out of Jared's memories. The butterflies in my stomach had other ideas.

"Tell me about them," I commanded in a weak voice. Then I realized something. We were already there… (AN: That was a tempting end to a short chapter)

Jared looked back at me quickly before knocking on the door of the extravagant building in front of us. Less than a millisecond after he started to knock a short vampire with inky black hair opened the door. She stood a full head under me and was smiling at both of us with such warmth that I couldn't help but smile back even with my nerves. She was wearing what could only be described as an evening gown. The smile on my face faltered and a bell like laugh escaped her lips.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I just couldn't resist playing a little joke on you. I mean you are going to be so much fun I thought we might as well start off on a joking note. I'm Alice by the way." Then she hugged me before I could fully comprehend what she was telling me. The next moment we were through the door and surrounded by the rest of the family. This I was prepared for being surrounded by ten strangers, if I hadn't been I probably would have fled again. A soft but distinctly male chuckle escaped someone's lips and my head whipped over in the direction of a vampire who carried unusual bronze hair and a crooked smile. I slowly looked around at everyone else in room. All of them were scattered around rather than being formally surrounding us.

"Hello Jared," the oldest male vampire said, "It's been a while since the last time we saw you. How are things and who is your new friend?" He had a warm inviting smile and blonde hair that was neatly pulled back from his face.

"I'm Christabella," I informed him rather than being introduced, "All of you can call me Christi though." I slowly lifted my hand and he walked forward to shake with me.

"My name is Carlisle," he replied warm smile still in place, "and this is my family, my wife Eseme, Emmet and Rosalie, Jacob and Nessie, Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella. I see you share in one of our habits. It's a pleasure to meet someone with the same values." He gestured to each of his family members and I smiled towards each of them.

"It is quite a relief," I replied starting to feel a warm blanket of comfort smothering the butterflies that were still planning on bursting out of my stomach. "I've never met another who shared one of my main values, other than Jared of course."

"One of them," Edward had caught my qualification, "If you don't mind my asking. What are the others?"

"Pray do tell if you don't mind," Alice said as she bounded toward me from Jasper's side. Yes, pray and do tell. I thought to myself. _Lord, I've only just met these people and I now have an opportunity to share you with them. Please allow me to share with them in the way you wish me to. Amen._ I looked back up to see pleading eyes on everyone but Edward who seemed confused. (An: hmm… why would Edward be confused…)

"You don't have to tell us now dear," Eseme murmured taking a step closer.

"Oh, no I would love to tell you all about my values and beliefs. This just may take some time. Perhaps we should sit down," I said remembering that not everyone was a vampire and they might not be comfortable standing for a couple of hours.

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN: The next one will be a dozy to write. Finally I've gotten the Cullens into it for you. I wonder if anyone can guess why Edward is confused… Did you like how he couldn't help but laugh when she was thinking about fleeing from their sheer numbers? That's all. I'll figure out some sort of reward for if you guess why Edward was confused right. You can have up to three guesses but they have to all be in the form of one review.**


	15. Creation

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own ideas, not Stephanie Meyers or yours for that matter.**_

_**Shout out to God for teaching me how to love and everything else important.**__**Shout out to reviewer(s) alicefan4eva, anyone who reviews gets there name here. **_

**Creation**

They led me through a large archway into their dining room. In the center of the room was a large table surrounded by eleven chairs. The table had a leaf in the center which allowed it to be so large. I stood back allowing the others to sit down. Edward, Carlisle, and Jared remained standing. They were each looking at me pointedly.

"All of you sit, don't worry about me," I told them moving toward the wall.

"You are our guest, take the seat please," Carlisle remarked. Edward shook his head in agreement and I inwardly sighed. I didn't want to intrude this was their home. They should be comfortable in it. My thumb had once more risen to my mouth and I scolded myself. Stupid nervous habit. I heard the same chuckle as before and realized that it had been Edward laughing at me earlier.

"Sorry," he said, "Your thoughts are just so funny. That is when they aren't being shielded, which I'm sure I can thank my love for."

"I haven't shielded anyone since they got here," Bella defended herself.

"Then why would her mind suddenly blank out for a couple of seconds," Edward inquired, "She's in completely new surroundings she has a ton to think about. She should not be thinking about nothing."

"Excuse me, but when did I blank out," I asked thinking of the only possible reason for this to happen. _Lord, it is so amazing to see how you can affect what seems like something so concrete. Like Edward's power to read minds. Thank you Lord for showing me your power. Please continue to help me in this situation as I try to explain my relationship with you in words. Amen._ I looked at Edward and he was confused again. "I think I know what's causing the blackout Edward. I've been praying." Now Edward wasn't the only one who looked confused. "Sit down and I'll explain everything," I assured them as I moved toward what seemed to be the head of the table. They all scooted out a little so I would have an opening to stand in.

"I believe in God," I began, "and I have a personal relationship with Him." This was a much more direct approach than I would normally have but this was such an open place where the secret of being a vampire was so out there. I might as well match the openness with a direct tone. I continued on after pulling my Bible out in a swift motion, "This is my Bible. I believe every single word that is written in it. Words such as 'For all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God' and 'For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten son that whosoever believed in Him should not perish but have everlasting life.' Not life until forever like we have but everlasting life beyond the end of time in heaven. I suppose I should start at the beginning rather than the middle. 'The heavens declare the glory of God; the skies proclaim the work of his hands. Day after day they pour forth speech; night after night they display knowledge. There is no speech or language where their voice is not heard. Their voice goes out into all the earth, their words to the ends of the world. In the heavens he has pitched a tent for the sun, which is like a bridegroom coming forth from his pavilion, like a champion rejoicing to run his course.' I believe in creation. With how everything works so perfectly together, the sciences, nature, seasons, and so much more I just can't see how the whole evolution theory works. This is called general revelation. The story of creation and the crucifixion and their truth are called a special revelation," they all seemed to be in thought still as if they were a step behind me. "Excuse me I'm getting ahead of myself again. Do any of you agree with my thoughts about creation?"All of the heads nodded save one. I also realized that I had been unconsciously turning to the passages I had quoted Romans 3:23, John 3:16, and Psalm 19:1-5.

I looked back up and heard: "I don't," from a beautiful voice that I hadn't heard yet, "I don't think that any sort of god could be as cruel as to create vampires. I don't see how some sort of being could come into existence to create the world." I looked over at Rosalie and tried to think of the best way to form an answer to that attack. (AN: I think she was the only one who would put up a fight against creation. Let me know if you think otherwise.)

"As for the first part," I replied thinking over the best way to phrase this, "Our existence could be viewed as a sort of object lesson about how outer beauty isn't the most important thing," at this her eyebrows arched into an even more skeptical look, "Also, look at the predator prey relationship through all of creation. I don't know everything though. There could be some other reason. As for the second part of your argument against creation, think of time as a circle, never ending or beginning. That is how God exists, He is called the Alpha and Omega, He is like time never ending or beginning."

"I still don't believe you," she remarked shrewdly. Everyone glanced in her direction. It was fine though. I could understand most people didn't like having their beliefs challenged.

"You're very cool headed," Edward remarked, "Most would cower if Rosalie gave them a look like that."

"I never want to judge a person. It's hard sometimes but hopefully I can become more skilled at this with practice," I replied trying to put my feelings into words. I looked back over at Rosalie and there was something bellows the anger. Perhaps, curiosity. _Lord, please just work in all of their hearts now. Allow me to think of a way to give her time to think about your magnificent creation. Thank you so much. In your name, Amen_. Edward looked slightly frustrated and almost shocked.

"You pray a lot," he remarked. I smiled at that. Then the reason to stop talking popped into my head. I should have Jared explain about Archer. Edward glanced over at Jared.

"Jared, I shouldn't be taking time with my beliefs. They are important but at the moment dealing with Archer is more pressing. Could you please explain? I've only seen it in your memories," Jared nodded and the Cullens were all very interested and glancing over at me quizzically. It was still weird to me that I could read memories. I'd only found out a few hours beforehand. Jared stood and I took his seat as he stood in my former spot at the head of the table. He then began to explain about Archer and I was hit with a memory from Rosalie as he told them about Archer being in the midst of being mauled.

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN: I decided to split the theological discussion up. They may be vampires but they still need time to process things. I'll start the next chapter with Rosalie's memory. It you have any suggestions of other works that I could read to get a better idea of Rosalie let me know.**

**Psalm 18**


	16. Emmet

**_Disclaimer: I only own my own ideas, not Stephanie Meyers or yours for that matter._**

**_Shout out to God for being beyond amazing and giving me all I have. Shout out to reviewer(s) broadwayfreak123, anyone who reviews gets there name here. _**

**Emmet**

There was something about today that had me edgy. I was hunting; things should be relaxing as usual. Why was I so nervous, like a teenage girl going on her first date? I stopped at a pond to clean up a bit and to see if I could pick up any animal trails. Ah, lovely as ever. No woman alive would be able to compete with me. Not even a normal vampire had stock against me. Long blonde hair cascading down my back, a slim yet curved figure, to die for legs, and a face so perfect it could make a beauty queen weep at her own ugliness. Even in this state with a few twigs and leaves ticking in my hair I looked like a goddess. Like some unmentioned wood nymph who surpassed all the others in beauty. A bear, that will do, big and strong, filled with warm and delicious life giving liquid, it smells like it's a mother. Stupid bear can be a mother but I can't.

Left. Right. Straight. Human!

Stop Rose! Your record is perfect, stop right now! I quickly got back to my senses and ran in the direction the sent led to a clearing only twenty feet away. I had no idea why I hadn't smelled the man before. Perhaps because I hadn't realized he was there since I had been so concentrated on the scent of the bear which was, at the moment, mauling him. His face was boyish and surrounded by dark curly hair cropped fairly short. Even screaming in pain as he was I could tell that he would have dimples if he smiled. Immediately my mind was filled with an image from a memory. My friend's face as she held her darling Henry. Henry with dark curly hair and a smile that caused the cutest dimples to form on his face. All of this passed through my mind in a fraction of a second. Without thinking I launched myself at the she-bear and broke her neck, quickly draining her to help with the journey I would have ahead. I looked at the man's precious face; a small smile of contempt from the end of his torture had come upon his features just as I had expected he had dimples.

His smell was still in my nose and even though I had just finished off the bear I was sure my eyes were black. He just smelled so good. I was swallowing venom every two seconds trying to keep my mouth clear. I walked over to him just as his eyes opened. He smiled brighter as he saw my face. This was expected, why wouldn't he smile at seeing me I was gorgeous. I was glad he hadn't seen me killing that bear.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe," I assured him. I don't even know if he heard me. I gently picked him up avoiding the multiple wounds covering his body. This man needed to live. He was beautiful not in the classic sense of the word, but his body was one of the largest I'd ever seen, every inch of it consumed by muscles. I concentrated on every aspect of him as I flew towards the house. Carlisle was on call at the hospital today so he had stayed home. It was miles upon miles away. Each mile stretched and the moments seemed longer and longer, as if had been hours. I was swallowing more often now. My throat was burning almost as bad as the fire of transformation. I shifted my focus looking back down at the man and letting my thirst, and my path fall into a less prominent part of my spacious mind. His eyes were starting to fade. His heartbeat was getting slower. His body was going limp.

"Hold on, just a little bit longer," I cooed at him. This man was too precious to leave the earth. I couldn't lose my chance to have him. I needed him. I wanted to have him around. I put on an extra burst of speed more concerned with getting him to Carlisle than anything. We were almost there. Carlisle would change him if I asked. He was staying conscious and staring at my face. I was almost surprised that his gaze hadn't shifted elsewhere. My face wasn't the only part of me that was appealing. My entire body was like that of a Greek goddess. As if I was Aphrodite in true form. I was more beautiful than any portraits I had seen of her. I wondered at this and glanced up the house was just visible now. I gathered even more speed. At this rate I think I could have outrun Edward. How was I moving so fast? I looked down at him again. That was why. I was compelled to help him. I called out for Carlisle when I was within a half a mile of the house. He was in the entryway when I got there.

"Save him Carlisle," I sobbed as I handed him over. Carlisle looked down at him and nodded solemnly. He brought him into the dining room and set him down on our unnecessary table. Part of the human charade that I wished was real. It was unbearable to hear him scream. But I sat beside him the entire time. I waited for this beautiful man to wake up. (AN: I hoped you liked my version of Rose finding Emmet. Let me know if there's anything wrong with it)

______________________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me. Other than Rose, who was staring at Emmet with devotion and love in her eyes? I looked over at Jared.

"Did you finish telling them about Archer?" I asked. He stared at me shocked.

"What just happened? I was talking about how Archer was being mauled and you just went limp," Jared wouldn't answer my question unless I answered his.

"The story brought up some very forceful memories for someone. I wasn't expecting it but I just shared them," I looked down, ashamed that I had experienced such a private memory. I glanced over at Rose, who thankfully was still staring at Emmet, "Will you answer my question yet? Did you finish telling them about Archer?" Jared looked at me as if I were crazy.

"We were all a bit distracted by seeing a vampire go limp," Jared informed me.

"Please finish so we can get going then," I replied and everyone's attention slowly shifted back to Jared. He continued on with the tale and I let my mind wander over everything that had happened since Jared had come back into my life.

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN: I hope you liked Rosalie's memory of finding Emmet. Christabella's power is really going to get me into everyone's heads isn't it? Anyways, Thanks for reading. I am now going to do as all authors do and ask you to please review. I've tried to keep from doing this but it's getting a bit sad that only one person likes my stories enough to review them. I do accept anonymous reviews so you don't have to have an account or log on even. I should be able to update a lot this week because I'm on spring break. If I don't then I've either gotten blocked or my dad has found a lot of work for me to do. Please review it makes me happy. **


	17. Once Upon A Time

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone else's ideas, including those of a certain author. **_

_**Shout out to God for still wanting us no matter how badly we mess up.**__** Shout out to reviewer(s)**__** Dernhelm262,**__** anyone who reviews gets there name here. **_

**Once upon a time**

Jared quickly finished telling the story of Archer and no more memories forced themselves upon me. Rosalie was ignoring me and staring daggers at Jared. I wondered why. Everyone swiftly got up to follow Jared to the cabin he had hidden Archer in. I trailed behind everyone. Archer was supposedly destined to be with me. It was a bit nerve racking. Especially because I knew my first memory of him would be of him screaming in pain. We were quickly back by the cabin I could hear the muffled screams of a man. More distinctly I could hear dry sobbing from inside the building. Each sob followed by 'It'll be over soon archer' or 'Now you're going to be like me just like you wanted.' Everyone was frozen in place. It was a distinctly female voice and I wondered who this could possibly be. Jared was in more shock than everyone else. He had swept the area and my scent had been the only one he had found. I gently walked forward in less shock than the rest of them. I found a smashed window that had been covered with sheets and a pillow. I walked over to the door and gently tugged at the 'soundproofing' that Jared had created earlier. The screams and sobs got louder. _Lord, whatever the situation is in this house, please allow me to be able to do whatever you want of me._ I shifted the door open, slowly, then gently stepped into the cabin. The sobbing of this woman made me want to sob with her. I stifled myself and crept towards the piercing screams and the sobbing. A head of hair the exact same color as mine was hovering over a body covered in blood.

The head whipped around and I felt as if I were staring at a mirror. I was shocked. She looked like she was about a year younger than me. This meant that she would have been between sixteen and seventeen when she was changed. Her eyes were almost pitch black, as if she had been hunting only moments before she had found him. She hissed at me after a moment.

"Why, did you change him," she howled at me, "Why is he so brutally beaten up?"

"I didn't change him," I replied in a soft voice as I got over the shock of seeing a stranger who looked almost exactly like me, "A friend of mine found him being mauled by a bear. He came back here with me and some other friends so that we could care for him when he woke up." Her eyes narrowed as if she thought this story was impossibility. She looked back over at him and sighed.

"You would, go looking for trouble so that you could get your way," she murmured to him. The screams died slightly as she brushed his hair away from his face. She bent down and kissed his forehead. I stood back and watched. This must have been the woman Jared had seen with Archer when they had first met. I could see the love in every movement that she made. She just stared at him and stroked his hair for a long time. One by one the Cullen's and Jared came into the room. All of them stared between this young woman and me. In shock that there was another vampire just like me. Jared came up behind me and whispered so low that only I would here.

"I thought you were an only child," I nodded my head in response. I had been an only child.

"I am," I replied just as softly, at least, I thought I was.

"Christabella, she smells almost exactly like you. The two of you look like you could be twins," Jared murmured into my ear. He was standing just beside me and his arm had wrapped around my waist as he had leaned over to whisper in my ear. It felt lovely, as if his arm should be there. I focused back on his words rather than his arm and tried to think of why my mother would have possibly given up a sister of mine if I had one. Suddenly I was hit with another memory one of my own. From when I was four, I was shocked I remembered this.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Sweetie, I need to talk to you," Mommy looked really serious. Had I done something wrong? Was Mommy mad at me? She led me over to the living room and lifted me up onto the big comfy chair. This chair was my favorite Mommy always read stories into me in it. She sat down next to me and shifted me over into her lap. I eyed to book shelf next to us and looked back up at her.

"I'll read you a story after we finish talking. Any story you want," Mommy was going to read to me! What story should I pick? My gaze flew back to the book shelf and I scanned over the pretty pictures of princesses and animals, all of them bright and happy.

"Christi, honey, you need to listen to me before we can pick out a book," I looked back at Mommy's face. She still looked serious.

"Christi, you are going to start school soon," I smiled school was exciting, I had already visited my kindergarten teacher for next year. "All the other kids are going to have more than just a mommy."

"They're going to have a daddy to like Seddy right," I asked. Seddy was my friend I had just come home from playing at her house.

"Yes, they're going to have a daddy. That's not all though Christi." I was confused. Did everyone else have three parents?

"Sweetie, I'm not your real mommy," what did that mean. Mommy fed me, and took me on play dates, and read me stories, and took me shopping, and threw me birthday parties. She was my real mommy.

"But you take care of me, you're my mommy. Just like Seddy's mommy and daddy take care of her. You read me stories and take me to play with my friends" I didn't understand! Mommy smiled. There was water on her check, like when I cried, but Mommy never cried.

"Then I guess I am your real mommy," she told me. I smiled up at Mommy and gave her a hug like she did when I cried. Mommy gave me a kiss on the head and I giggled.

"Now," she said, "What should we read?" I looked over at the bookcase and pointed. Mommy pulled out my favorite book and opened to the first page.

"Once upon a time…"

______________________________________________________________________________

I looked up at Jared, who was now supporting all of my weight.

"Maybe she is my sister," I smiled at the memory I had just experienced and thought of my favorite fairytale from childhood. And the prince saved the princess.

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN: I realized as I was writing this that I haven't given a description of Christi yet. This means that I can't give a description of her sister yet. I was wondering what all of you thought I should make her look like, or would you like for me to leave her as being not described physically. Also, I'll take any suggestions as to what her favorite childhood fairytale is. If my plans stay the same it's going to enter into the story later.**


	18. Getting to Know You

_**Disclaimer: So everyone is entitled to their own ideas. But sadly not all of the ideas that make this story possible are mine. Props to God for making us and Stephanie Meyer for writing an amazing series.**_

_**Shout out to God for still wanting us no matter how badly we mess up.**__** Shout out to reviewer(s)**__** broadwayfreak123, Dernhelm262,**__** anyone who reviews gets there name here. **_

**Getting to Know You**

The screaming was unbearable but I couldn't stand to leave my newfound sister. I wanted to learn more about her life. I thought several times of just trying to dig into her memories but I still wasn't sure how it worked and I didn't want to find anything that she didn't want to tell me. I also didn't want to take her away from her love. So I waited patiently beside her, watching her and trying to be kind about the screaming man in her hands. The screams gradually slowed, going from constant to near constant to frequent. I reached out a hand towards this girl. I still didn't know her name. She let me put a comforting hand on her back. She leaned back, keeping a hand around Archer's face and allowing me to rub circles on her back.

"It will be OK soon," I muttered, "I wouldn't wish this life on anyone but he'll be OK. He'll be out of pain. He'll be with you. From what you were saying before that is what was important to him. We'll be here to help you with whatever you need." I looked swiftly around the room. No one else was here at the moment but they had each promised to be back around the time that Archer would start being able to hear us, sometime tomorrow afternoon. I had been forced to beg Jared to go, he didn't need to be here, or hear this. There was still a day and a half left of Archer's transformation. She then spoke to me, her head still turned towards Archer.

"You don't have to stay," she stated, tears in her voice, "You can come back later, go out and hunt, or spend time with one of the others. You just met me, you shouldn't care this much yet."

"I just met you, I also just surmised that you are my sister," I stated softly, "You are in pain, and I want to comfort you. I would want to help even if you weren't my sister. I would at least make sure that there was always someone here with you." We slipped back into silence. I continued holding my sister and trying to block out the screams of Archer, my ears could handle them but my heart could not. I tried not to sob but one escaped my lips. She turned for the first time since we had come into the room.

"Why are you crying," she pleaded, "You didn't even know him." I could see her through my dry eyes. She was in immense pain and completely confused.

"I don't like seeing anyone in pain. Hearing someone scream as if they were constantly being set on fire hurts me. I'm sure it's worse for you. I'm so sorry," I couldn't adequately express how much seeing her and this man in such pain hurt.

"Thank you," she replied softly. The confusion was gone but the pain was still evident. If I got her to take a portion of her mind off of the current situation perhaps it could dull a bit. What would she be willing to talk about? Archer was the only suitable topic at the moment.

"How did you meet him," I asked quietly. She began to reply in a hushed tone but then it hit me the entire story. This memory thing was going to get annoying I couldn't listen to a single simple story without being interrupted.

______________________________________________________________________________

Trying to blend in with the humans was not easy. But if I wanted to find my sisters I needed to do this. I need to feed as often as possible. It was so hard though, thinking of getting to know humans and then using them for sustenance. What else could I do? It's not like everything has blood… wait, animals. They smell horrid!!!

Maybe I should try it.

I continued to ponder this as I walked the streets. It was late at night; the humans were tucked safely in their beds in this small town. No one was out. I continued to scroll up and down the streets.

"Off," I realized to right that there was in fact a human around. He was rather large and I quickly dropped to the ground because it was obvious that if size dictated I would be the one on the ground. He got up quickly and I slowly began to get myself off the ground.

"Sorry miss," he said, "I wasn't looking where I was going. Can I help you up?" His voice was appealing and without thinking I reached out my hand to meet his searing palm. His voice sounded like a musical instrument reaching into the depths of its sound. It wounded like the voice of a vampire, yet his skin was warm and his looks were merely above average not inhumanely beautiful like a vampire would be. He wasn't struggling with my twig like weight either. His eyes were telling me though that he hadn't missed how gorgeous I am. I hate admitting that, I'd rather be able to be just pretty rather than being the average vampire.

"My name is Archer Jones, it's nice to meet you," he informed me after I was finally on my feet.

"Elizabeth," I replied, "my mother had a thing for old fashioned names. It's nice to meet you too." We stood for a moment and I realized how much venom was pooled in my mouth. I quickly swallowed. Archer took this as if I were nervous about his presence. I suppose a human woman would be. He was alarmingly tall and muscular and we were all alone on this street.

"Oh, don't be afraid mam. I'm just an insomniac trying to pass the night hours," as he said this he took a few steps away from me and I realized I hadn't let his hand go yet. I missed the warmth.

"It's fine," I told him, "I'm out here alone at night to." I took a small step towards him. Archer was a true gentleman and attractive to boot. It was sad to think that if I had met him on any other night but this I would have killed him. We stood in silence for a moment more and I inconspicuously watched his eyes. He didn't have the natural response of most humans. The underlying fear that they tell themselves is preposterous.

"Would you like to walk with me," Archer meekly asked, "I'm not going to do anything to you but the next stranger you meet may not be so kind." He cared about me, the monster that I am, and he cared. I shouldn't impose myself on him any longer, but I wanted to.

"I would like that," I replied.

______________________________________________________________________________

"We talked about so many things that night. At the end I agreed to meet up with Archer every night at the park by the swing set. It was wonderful," Elizabeth was finishing off the memory, not allowing it to float through her head any longer at the moment. Had she even noticed that I was experiencing it first hand through her? The others had said it had looked like I fainted the last time I saw a memory. Perhaps it was becoming more natural; still I would have rather heard it in her words. I was reminded of a line from a song that I liked. Getting to know you, getting to know more about you. Isn't that what I was doing?

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN: I'm so sorry that this took me so long to write. I was having trouble with Elizabeth's memory. I didn't know her well enough when I started to write this chapter. Now hopefully all of us know her at least a little bit better. Would you all like to help me decide on a power for her? I'm also looking for more suggestions for Christi's favorite fairytale as a child. I'm trying to make sure that it will work well with my future plans. So review and input would be lovely. I love my two reviewers but the polls show that more than two people are reading the story so please, at least give input when I ask questions. Or even if you have something against one of the ideas I've already written in. That's all, may you all have a blessed day and I will sincerely try to write faster and more often.**


	19. Open Up Your Eyes

_**Disclaimer: So everyone is entitled to their own ideas. But sadly not all of the ideas that make this story possible are mine. Props to God for making us and Stephanie Meyer for writing an amazing series.**_

_**Shout out to God for still wanting us no matter how badly we mess up.**__** Shout out to reviewer(s)**__** broadwayfreak123, Dernhelm262,**__** anyone who reviews gets there name here. **_

**Open Up Your Eyes**

Minutes ticked past slowly. We learned small bits of information about each other trying to block out the screams. They were coming at regular intervals and slowly the intervals were shortening. His eyes were clamped shut in pain as they had been the entire time. I looked over at him quickly and felt the sensation of tearing up, even though there were no tears.

I almost wiped at my eyes, then I realized that Elizabeth was looking at me. I prayed as I had been all day _Lord, please give me the strength that I need to be strong for Elizabeth. Allow me to be her shoulder to 'cry' on. And through this experience please just let her heart be brought towards you whether she knows you or not. Allow me to be a light for you in her life. Amen _Elizabeth had turned back around during the course of my short prayer.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I almost jumped, having not heard anyone approach. I looked over and saw Jared slowly sitting down next to me. His hand moved down to the middle of my back and he gave me a quick squeeze before rubbing my back easing most all the tension that had stored up there during the last several hours.

"Alice said his eyes are going to open soon, consciousness won't be far after that," Jared murmured in my ear as he continued to give me a light massage. I stretched my back a little as his hand moved to comfortably sit on my shoulders.

"Thank you," I whispered to him low enough that I hoped Elizabeth didn't hear, "I didn't realize it but that's just what I needed." Jared smiled at me and we both looked at Elizabeth as she continued to stare at her love. I wonder if I'll ever have that. As a human I'd never had much interest in boys and that hadn't changed at all, but perhaps if I met a man. One that wasn't completely in love with someone else and was understanding. A man who could tell what I needed before I did, who was kind, thoughtful, and shared my beliefs. Who was I kidding, when would I meet a man like that. The screams continued, they were a little softer now and I reached my hand out to Elizabeth she was trembling slightly. She leaned back once more and her eyes closed.

"I can't stand this, how can anyone stand this. I'd rather go through it myself again," Elizabeth was muttering to herself. Jared started rubbing my back again and I passed the favor on to her. I then heard swift footfalls not far off, one of the others must be coming. Elizabeth's eyes were still closed and her hand was still passing over Archer's arm and face as it had been the whole time.

"Open your eyes," I heard Alice scream. Shocked Elizabeth's eyes opened and she looked toward the door, which Alice was just now entering then back at Archer. Who was opening his eyes.

"Thank you," She murmured to Alice.

"I would have left you in your moment of almost peace, but I saw your reaction when he opened them and you weren't looking," Alice's explanation was lost on Elizabeth who was staring intently at Archer who had stopped screaming all together when he saw her face. It was so beautiful a moment that I just had to thank God for allowing me to see it. _Lord thank you for allowing this to happen. Thank you for allowing me to see the love shining out of his eyes. This is a moment I won't forget and thank you for the beauty of it. The meaning of it, how we scream at the top of our lungs but if we only opened our eyes to you we would find a piece in the pain. Thank you Lord. In your name, Amen. _I looked back at Jared and he had eyes only for me.

"Isn't it beautiful, how just seeing her is getting him through this," I commented while stealing a quick glance at them. Jared's eyes were shifting back to me when I looked at him.

"It is, Christabella, it is," Jared replied with a look in his eyes that reminded me of something. I heard Alice sigh and looked over at her, standing in the corner.

"It's all so beyond belief," she explained softly to me, "I've never seen someone so quite during a transformation, other than Bella and she had morphine in her system." I smiled slightly.

"I don't really know Bella's story but for Archer it must just be that he knows what's happening and he knows he'll be with Elizabeth forever when this is done," I replied. We sat in silence then, Elizabeth and Archer completely involved with each other, Alice watching everything, Jared gazing at everything going on behind me, and I was just looking at everything my head moving every few moments.

"Is everyone coming soon," I whispered to Alice. She had a glazed look for a moment before answering.

"They'll be here in a five minutes," she informed me. I nodded my thanks and looked over at Jared catching his eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back, leaning towards him without thinking.

"Perfect," I heard Alice mutter.

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Would you all like to help me decide on a power for Elizabeth? I'm also looking for more suggestions for Christi's favorite fairytale as a child. I'm trying to make sure that it will work well with my future plans. So review and input would be lovely. I love my two reviewers but the polls show that more than two people are reading the story so please, at least give input when I ask questions. Or even if you have something against one of the ideas I've already written in. I stink at being consistent, sorry about that. I just got out of school so unless I get a job sometime soon I'll have less of an excuse to not write, anyways I'll try to set aside a little bit of time everyday to work on this. That's all, may you all have a blessed day.**


	20. First Victory

_**Disclaimer: So everyone is entitled to their own ideas. But sadly not all of the ideas that make this story possible are mine. Props to God for making us and Stephanie Meyer for writing an amazing series.**_

_**Shout out to God for still wanting us no matter how badly we mess up.**__** Shout out to reviewer(s)**___

_**First Victory**_

(A Week Later, I felt like the Archer's transformation part was starting to get out played)

The week had been interesting to say the least. We had all been occupied with helping Archer and Elizabeth get settled. Then the Cullen's were trying to get us settled as well. The house was getting very full, but it was keeping us busy, people to talk to and possible trips being planned. Elizabeth and I were getting a lot closer and it was really nice.

"Christi, what cha thinking about?" I giggled at the childishness of Emmet's question.

"Just the past week," I replied, "We've all been so busy. I haven't even really finished telling everyone about what I believe have I. I mean there have been little conversations here and there but I haven't talked to your wife much and a couple of the other people as well."

"Family meeting," Archer asked me as he slid into the room. I simply nodded and we walked into the dining room. Most of the family was already on the way down. It's odd how we already thought of the Cullens as family. I looked at the table and sighed no way could all of us fit around it.

"Let's go into the back yard or something there isn't enough room here," I remarked almost everyone was already in the room and it was getting a bit crowded. I need to get my Bible out of my room.

"I'll grab it and meet you out there," Edward called from the stairs, he was still up stairs for some reason.

"Thanks Edward," I replied and followed the others outside. I took a deep breath as we stood in a circle in the beautiful backyard. I could hear the stream trickling just beyond the trees and smell the flower garden that Esme worked so hard on. I took a deep breath and prayed as Edward handed me my Bible. _Lord, you've allowed me to get their attention please just be with me now as I attempt to explain even the smallest part of you. Allow me to go at the right pace and work in their hearts as I speak. If any of them come to know you I know that it isn't me who saves them but you. So please just use me to reach these amazing people who have overcome the humungous boundary of bloodlust that comes with being a vampire. I love you God, thank you for this amazing gift of salvation that you offer. In Christ name, Amen._

I took a deep breath and began once more, "I've already talked about the creation of the world, some of the reason's it looks better than evolution and the big bang. The biggest evidence I can offer that is just to look around us, how everything moves and works together, the balance of it all. In my mind it makes no sense at all for this to be an accident. Look at the beautiful garden that Esme has created, the colors work together beautifully everything has certain symmetry. Consider Edward and Bella's meadow, I've only seen it once but it has the same qualities, beauty and symmetry. Both places have a creator; why else would they have the same qualities." I paused and looked at everyone; each beautiful face was raptly paying attention to me. Except Rosalie, she was looking over at Esme's garden. I let her turn back her eyes showed a comprehension that hadn't been there any of the times we had talked about this.

"I get it," she murmured, "All other options seem impossible…" Rosalie trailed off and looked me in the eyes, she was slightly put out by being wrong but she believed in a creator now. Everyone was looking at her.

"Please, continue," She told me and slowly all eyes were on me again. _Lord, thank you for that first victory._ I smiled and looked at my bible. Time to discuss sin…

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Would you all like to help me decide on a power for Elizabeth? Review and input would be lovely. I love my two reviewers but the polls show that more than two people are reading the story so please, at least give input when I ask questions. Or even if you have something against one of the ideas I've already written in. I stink at being consistent, sorry about that. I've now got a job and I've been involved in a production of Hello Dolly. I'm part of the chorus but it's still got me really busy. I wanted to make this a bit longer but it just fits to end it here.**


	21. A Broken Relationship

_**Disclaimer: So everyone is entitled to their own ideas. But sadly not all of the ideas that make this story possible are mine. Props to God for making us and Stephanie Meyer for writing an amazing series.**_

_**Shout out to God for still wanting us no matter how badly we mess up.**__** Shout out to reviewer(s)**___

_**A Broken relationship**_

"If there is a creator eventually we're going to ask about how we are supposed to relate to Him, what He made us for," I tried to focus on where I was going with this, _God I can't do this alone please help_, "In the beginning God created Adam and Eve, He created them in a place called the Garden of Eden. While there He walked with them daily and only gave them one rule: not to eat from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil. This may not be new information for you but, they ate it. Eve was deceived by the serpent into taking the fruit. If you'd like I can explain this further or you can read the story for yourself in Genesis," I paused to look around our rather large family. Jared was smiling at me. We had gotten into a wonderful conversation a couple of days after Archer had completely woken up. Now was not the time to think about that though, I needed to talk about Christ with the rest of my family. Emmet raised his hand and looked like such a little kid that I almost laughed. _God please allow me to stay on topic. I'm much more scatterbrained than usual right now. You are the important one right now; please allow me to show them some of who you are. Do all things according to your timing Lord. Amen _

"What is it Emmet," I asked, looking directly at him.

"What's the serpent," I thought back to what I'd already said. It's such a common mistake, using terminology that is used in the church to describe something to a non-believer.

"Thanks for asking that Emmet," I told him as I prepared to answer, "The serpent is another term for Satan. I'll tell you all about him sometime if you'd like. I'll even write down a reminder to even though we both know that none of us will forget that you asked. At the moment, I'd like to move forward if that's all right," I waited for an acknowledgement that it was all right for me to move forward. Emmet's big shoulders went up as a huge palm motioned for me to continue. I smiled over at him then focused once more on the group. My Bible, where was it? Edward stepped forward and handed it to me. "Thank you Edward," I stated, turning in the pages. "Well, I suppose the point of the Garden of Eden story is that we all sin. It's stated clearly in Romans, _For all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God_. Sin is missing the mark, the glory of God is perfection. No one is perfect; we all mess up and do things without regard to God's plan for our lives. If you want to look at things strictly by what is set forth in the ten commandments their listed in Exodus 20. You shall have no other God's before me, You shall not use the name of the Lord your God in vein, Remember the Sabbath and keep it holy, honor your father and mother, you shall not murder, you shall not commit adultery, you shall not steal, you shall not give false testimony, you shall not covet. These are the commands that we were given. Breaking just one of these commandments, separates us from the perfection that is the God of the universe," I looked up from where I had turned to the Ten Commandments. Every face was looking down. There was something so beautiful just beyond this fact, the fact of the relationship between God and man that had been so broken. We were all just standing around in the back yard. I looked back down to my Bible. _Father, this is in your hands. If they need time to think please allow me to give it to them. Lord, if it is time for me to continue on to your beautiful plan please show me that you would like me to do so. In your son's precious name, Amen. _I looked back up and smiled. The vampires surrounding me were all mulling everything over. I slowly sat placing my Bible in my lap. Jared came and sat next to me. He gently placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked over at his sad face. There was a flash of joy beyond his eyes. Jared and I had gotten through all of this in the past week. He hadn't wanted to wait after Archer had awoken. Jared had stored up question after question for me from the time I had talked to him in that lunchroom until we had run into each other again. He knew the beauty. Now was a time that I could think over that wonderful conversation. I smiled as I thought of it.

* * *

**AN: So I have come to terms with the fact that writing while it is something I enjoy is not a passion for me. That is a big part of why my posts are so random. I simply will not be a consistent writer. If this makes you not want to read my story then it's my own fault. Anyways, if you'd like to review and input let me know. I'd like to give Archer and or Elizabeth a power eventually but I don't really have any ideas at the moment. If you'd like to give some input on that I will listen and keep track of anything you propose.**


	22. Questions

_**Disclaimer: So everyone is entitled to their own ideas. But sadly not all of the ideas that make this story possible are mine. Props to God for making us and Stephanie Meyer for writing an amazing series.**_

_**Shout out to God for still wanting us no matter how badly we mess up.**__** Shout out to reviewer(s)**__** you are amazing especially since I am such an inconsistent writer.**_

_**Questions**_

Archer had awoken surrounded by vampires. Elizabeth had refused to leave his side for this even after Jasper warned us that it would be much safer to give him a little space to get oriented. We all stood near the door Jasper standing protectively in front of us all trying to make sure that Alice was directly behind his back without turning his head away from Archer. It was rather funny amidst all this tension. We were all waiting, holding our breath for the last five minutes at least. I knew that my heart should be pounding out of my chest and my fingers twitched there was such an edge. I was so excited to meet Archer. After sitting through his transformation with Elizabeth I wanted this for her. I wanted them to be together again. I didn't even notice my thumb was in my mouth until I chewed a little too hard.

"Ow," I exclaimed as I looked down at my thumb, "Stupid habit," I muttered. That did it, everyone let out at least a small chuckle. I looked around at all of them and smiled sheepishly. This was a bit embarrassing. Just then we heard movement coming from the other side of the room. Archer was waking up.

"Hey baby," Elizabeth murmured, "How do you feel?"

"Well, you're here so I'm feeling great," Archer replied in a deep bass. It was one of the cutest things I'd ever seen. I was smiling ear to ear when a memory started to flood my head, from several places.

"Not right now," I murmured low enough that only Jared heard me. Almost instantly his arm tightened around my waist expecting me to lose some of my balance. Somehow after just a few short days together he had come to realize what I was like just before I was pulled into a memory. Only this time I wasn't. I looked over at Jared and smiled. "Thanks, I think it went away though." I was dumfounded myself and by the looks of things so was Jared. "Let's watch them it's so precious," I whispered to him. They were hugging now and it was one of the most romantic moments I'd ever seen.

"Elizabeth would you like me to come with you while you take Archer hunting," Edward asked. Of course he would know that's what Elizabeth was thinking of: taking Archer out.

"I think I'll be fine, thank you though," Elizabeth smiled as she took Archer's hand and headed towards a window. A slight gleam had come into his eye at the thought of hunting and I remembered that he had been hunting when he was attacked, quite the symmetry there. We all went back to the house, Jared and I moving very slowly almost at the same rate as a running human.

"What happened back there with the memories," Archer was holding my hand as we jogged back to the Cullen house.

"I'm not really sure; I think I pushed them out somehow," I smiled as he squeezed my hand a little, "There were so many pushing at me but I so much wanted to be in that moment, to experience that time that I just wouldn't let them in. Then suddenly, they were gone." I looked over at Archer and his face was odd. Happy in a way but there was some other edge to it, his smile was soft and his eyes were slightly wide.

"You're amazing, three days ago you realized that you have this gift," we had nearly stopped as Jared was mulling this over, "and yet here you stand able to push the memories off if you'd like to."

"It was a different situation, I really wanted to push them off," I looked down at the ground as I explained this. It felt wonderful that Jared thought so much of me but it was just a fluke, something that I'd never been able to even come close to doing so far. We started off again going very slowly. I noticed that we were making a wide circle around the Cullen mansion. I glanced over at Jared and saw that he was trying to say something.

"Go right ahead," I let him know.

"I wanted to talk to you about when you were human," Jared looked like he was off kilter, as if he were asking some huge favor.

"It's fine, sorry if I blank out on you again though," I told him. It had been uncomfortable a few days ago, painful even to go through my memories but some of them were wonderful. I smiled at Jared as I waited for him to ask his questions.

"What we talked about at lunch," Jared was getting at talking about Christ, this was amazing, "I've kind of been trying to make that decision you were talking about. Been putting it off for years, since the last time I talked to you. Can you go through it with me? The whole plan, gospel thing. I want to make sure I understand this." I was smiling from ear to ear, this was so beautiful. _God please allow me to share this the way you want me to. You let him have the time he needed to make this decision. Please give me the words to allow him to make that leap. God please just open his heart now and bring him to meet you._

"I'm so glad you asked about this," he smiled at this and I couldn't help but let the grin on my face widen.

"Well, let's see. From what I remembered I told you a little about creation, plus what I said while we were with the Cullens, I also told you a bit about Christ. Let's start with questions, is there anything you'd like to ask," I looked back over at Jared and his eyes were burning to know more. _God truly this is of you. I asked you to give Jared the time he needed and now you have. You've even given me the chance to be the one who tells him about you. Thank you so much Lord, pleas just give me the words you desire for me to say._

"There's so much, I think the most pressing thing is who Christ is though and what He did, I mean what is this whole salvation thing," Jared was talking very quickly as he tried to begin this important conversation.

"The first thing that we need to look at is the state of humanity; we aren't in a state of 'not that bad'. We fall, we miss the mark. For all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God." I looked back at Jared's eyes and he nodded.

"I know this is true, it's been on my heart for a long time," I nodded and continued. _Lord, thank you for making this first truth apparent to Jared._

"It is also important to realize the reality of the consequences of sin. For the wages of sin is death, Romans 3:23a. We as humanity deserve death, but the thing is the verse goes on. There's more to life than the brokenness of our relationship with Christ," I looked over at Jared and he was already smiling.

"But the gift of God is eternal life in Christ Jesus our Lord," Jared finished the scripture with a grin like the Cheshire cat's.

"What is it in particular that you had a question about," I inquired after a few moments to get over the shock. I looked at him and saw a spark, something that was beyond just being happy.

"I suppose it's more that I wanted to share something with you than asking you questions," my own smile broadened at this statement. I felt as if tears of joy should be running down my cheeks. I couldn't help myself; my arms were wrapped around him in less than a millisecond. He responded enthusiastically encasing me in his own arms. I looked up at his face, straining my neck a little since we were so close.

"Oh, and I wanted to tell you about my relationship with Christ rather than having you guess," there was a gentle smile on his face now and I could tell that he was joking.

"You should have come right out with it then, smarty-pants," I replied grin still plastered across my face, "This is just amazing though." Our embrace ended and he gave me one quick squeeze across the shoulders. I had a few questions burning in my mind now.

"When," I hadn't meant to ask so abruptly but the question just poured out. There was a little edge in the back of my mind, "Please tell me quickly I'd rather you tell me than just find out from seeing your memory. The edge went away and Jared replied.

"It was one of the few times I left you and Elizabeth alone during the transformation. I would have let you know right away but I wanted to tell you on your own and I didn't want to pull you away from your time with your sister." That was so sweat and I just had to give him another hug, this one was much quicker though. I didn't know how to express just how sweet that was. I smiled and he grabbed my hand pulling me towards the Cullen house.

"I'll beat you there," I yelled, pulling my hand from his and running in earnest. I know he's faster than me but maybe the surprise of the race would give me the advantage since we were almost there. I was so wrong.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this fairly long chapter. I think it's the longest yet but I haven't double checked. I think I may do a short chapter ending with when they got to the house before going back to the 'present' time of the last chapter. If I do it'll be less important stuff, a bit of character building maybe. Perhaps I'll go into what happened to change Christi. Any suggestions feel free to give them. For instance if you have a quality or power to be enhanced for Archer or Elizabeth. Or if you have a suggestion for Christi's fairytale from way back when. Thanks for reading this!**


End file.
